The Last Descendant of Akatosh
by Manakete
Summary: Martin's last battle is at hand, and his companion Robin has seen what will become of the young emperor. She cannot let him die without first telling him how she feels about him and how greatly he has impacted Cyrodiil.


I stared at Shadowmere's mane as she walked, feeling numb. I knew what was going to happen today. Hermaeus Mora had showed me after I performed an extra favor to him. I did not want to believe it, not after all we had been through... Martin and I.

"Martin?" I asked, looking up. He turned from the head of the group to look at me and slowed his horse, falling back.

"Yes, Robin? What is it?" He asked. I heard concern in his voice.

"I... I have to tell you some things." I said softly, struggling to keep my voice in check. If I did not do this now, I would never receive another chance.

"All right... is something wrong?" He asked curiously. We both knew it wasn't like me to act this way.

"Let's hang back a little. I don't want the others listening." I said, pulling a bit at Shadowmere's reins. She snorted softly, slowing her pace. Martin did the same to his mount. Once we were far enough behind, I began.

"Martin... we haven't known each other for very long. Only a few months." I murmured. "But in that time, I believe we have grown very close." I looked over at him. He coughed and I noticed his cheeks turn pink. "Oh no! That's not what I meant!" I cried, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "Please, allow me to start over...!"

"Perhaps we should do this another time..." Martin suggested with an embarrassed smile.

"No, please. I need to do this now. I... I fear I may never get another chance." I said, looking back down at Shadowmere.

"If you need to, then I can't exactly walk out on you, now can I?" Martin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

I ignored his attempt at a joke, took a deep breath, and continued.

"You're my best friend, Martin. We've been through so much in these short few months. Do you remember that day we first met?"

"In Kvatch? Of course I remember! I thought my life was over... I had gotten all those people to safety and I was sure the chapel was going to come crashing down upon us... and then you showed up with the Guard. I don't think I was ever that happy to see someone in my life. When I met you, I knew there was something different about you, and it gave me hope. When you came to us, I knew that we were going to survive that day." Martin recalled, smiling gently.

"When I met you, I knew instantly that you were the one... the heir to the Amulet. But I thought my journey would end after I got you out of the city... I never knew what was in store for me.

When we reached Cloud Ruler Temple, I was expecting to be turned away at the door. Thanked for my services and turned away. Instead, I was accepted in with you and Jauffre. That was the first time I felt like I was anything more than a dirty treeclimber trying to survive in the world... I felt like I actually mattered and was cared about. No one's ever really cared about me before. Standing up there next to you in front of the Blades was almost enough to make me cry."

Martin was smiling at me, seemingly touched.

"You remember how I told you that I was a prisoner, right? And that I escaped from jail with your father and the Blades?" I asked.

"How could anyone forget a tale like that? It almost sounds unreal." Martin said.

"Well, after we all went inside, I went to go find Baurus, one of the Blades that was assigned to be an escort to Uriel. Ours was a friendship that wouldn't have been forged if it weren't for you... if I hadn't found you and taken you to Cloud Ruler Temple, we probably wouldn't have ever seen each other again... Anyway, when I found him, he said I looked like an entirely different person. He said I looked strong, like a warrior. He said I would be a good companion to you. When he said that, I knew my journey with you was going to be a long and arduous one... but a welcome one, too."

We were nearing the Imperial City. I knew I was running out of time.

"I need to hurry up with this, we're almost there..." I said absently.

"Don't worry, we can finish this after the battle. Take your time." Martin assured.

"No, Martin, we can't finish this after the battle... because you're not going to be around after the battle." I turned to look at him, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

The look in my eyes surprised him. "Of course I will be. I'm the only heir left to the Amulet. If I die, the fires will be out forever. And the fires must be lit."

I shook my head, taking a breath. "So many lives were changed because of you, Martin Septim. The people were afraid before they knew of you. Your father and all of your brothers were dead and we all thought the Mythic Dawn had won. But when the people heard of you, they became hopeful. They hoped that their province would rise from the ashes of a terrible tragedy and become great once more..."

Martin slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it tightly. "Robin. I'm going to be fine." He said, his voice slightly pleading.

I shook my head again. "Martin, I love you. I love you more than I should. I've known what was going to happen for weeks, but I loved you anyway. I can't bear to lose you so soon, but I know it's going to happen." I pulled my hand out of his to wipe my eyes.

"I... I love you too, Robin." He said hesitantly. I turned to look at him and he leaned over and kissed me briefly. "You shouldn't worry about me, though. Worry about you. I will not die today."

We were nearly to the gates.

"You changed my life, Martin." I said hurriedly. "I was thrown in jail because I was a petty thief. When I was in the catacombs below the city, your father entrusted the Amulet of Kings to me. Your Amulet. I took it to Jauffre like he asked, and then I went to Kvatch to save you at Jauffre's request. I was in it for the rewards, but then I met you and I knew I had to change. Because of you, I made friends, I changed my life, and I am a better person than I ever could have hoped to be. I know that you will die today. Do not ask how I know it, but I do. I'm not ready to give you up, but I know it must be done. So please just promise me this: that you will always remember me, even in the afterlife." I took his hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. I just needed to feel him one last time. Once we entered the city, there would be no time for anything but preparations, and then battle.

Martin's face fell. He finally believed me. "You changed my life, too, you know. I was just a priest before you. Now I'm the emperor. You helped me to make friends, too. You were at my side this entire journey. You've been with me since the beginning. You're more than just a friend to me and I don't want to leave you either... but I must protect Tamriel, otherwise there won't be a Tamriel to protect. I'm glad that you understand this Robin... and I promise, I will never ever forget you. I will never leave your side, even after I pass on. My soul will always be with you, watching and protecting you."

We reached the gate and dismounted, leaving our horses in the stables. Martin and I gave each other one final hug before entering the city for his final battle.

We went over the plans with the Imperial guards quickly. There wasn't much time to prepare. I was elected to escort Martin to the Temple of the One so he could light the Dragonfires. I accepted my duty without protest. Though I was terrified of a Daedra Lord wreaking havoc on the Imperial City and trying to kill Martin and I, I wanted to be the one with Martin in his final moments.

Soon, the time to battle had arrived. We strapped on our armor and weapons and took formation. Everyone chatted nervously while they waited for Martin. Some were excited, others afraid. We all felt a sense of unity, however, and of honor.

Martin came out to give a quick, yet rallying speech, and then it began. The Oblivion gates were opened.

Daedra poured into the city, ready to fight. And they did. I heard the cries of men as their lives ended all around me. I almost considered Martin lucky; he wasn't going to live through this. I was. My life would be haunted by those cries until it finally ended.

We eventually made it through the hordes of daedra and to the Temple, but we were not quick enough. We did not light the Dragonfires in time, and Mehrunes Dagon was upon us.

"This is it." I cried over the sounds of battle. "Martin, this is your final fight." I dropped my shield, unable to hold its weight anymore.

Martin turned to look at me. There was no fear in his face, only courage. "Don't worry about me, Robin. Go into the Temple, it's safe there."

I nodded to him, moving to run to the Temple of the One.

"Robin..."

I looked back at him, halting.

"I promise: I will always be with you."

He covered the distance between us in a few strides and placed his gauntleted hand on my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and before I could leave him, he kissed me for the last time, quickly yet passionately. I ignored the cold metal of his helmet against my forehead and savored that kiss. It would be the last kiss I ever had in my life.

We pulled away from each other and stared for a fleeting moment.

"Go Robin. Go to the Temple. I know my destiny now." He pushed me away and turned to run toward Mehrunes Dagon, ripping the Amulet from his neck and holding it tightly in his hand.

I obeyed, running to the Temple without looking back.

Once inside, I ran to the far wall, as far from the door as possible. I sank against the wall and struggled to hold back tears once again. There was a muffled roar from outside and the laughter of Mehrunes Dagon.

"So, Akatosh... we meet again..." He rumbled.

"You will not succeed, Dagon. This world will not fall to the likes of you." Martin's voice roared with the power of a dragon.

There was a deafening crash and the top of the Temple was pulled away. I watched with terror and awe as Martin, now in the form of Akatosh, fought Mehrunes Dagon, who was about to throw the top of the Temple.

The battle was over in a few short minutes. Akatosh was too strong for Mehrunes to even hope to defeat. He was returned to Oblivion with his Daedra.

I ran outside the Temple to say goodbye to Martin, hoping to catch him before what Hermaeus showed me happened.

Akatosh-Martin noticed and looked down at me fondly. "Don't worry, Robin. While my journey is over, yours has just begun. I will wait for you to join me with the Divines, and my soul will be with you always. Have fun, and remember our times together."

With one final triumphant roar, Akatosh-Martin hardened and turned into a magnificent statue.

I smiled at him and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Don't worry, Brother Martin." I murmured. "I'll be sure to have fun and remember our journey... because you're the only one for me."


End file.
